


[I’ve met my favourite twerker] My new stepsister

by AMuscleVoi



Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Big Ass, F/M, Twerk, bubble butt, huge ass, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMuscleVoi/pseuds/AMuscleVoi
Summary: Nuno discovered recently on bubbleButtzz.com the best ass he’s ever seen in his life, but she suddenly vanishes, what will he do when his obsession is stronger than him?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: I’ve met my favourite twerker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937164
Kudos: 1





	[I’ve met my favourite twerker] My new stepsister

It was the last week of the month and for me one of the most awaited moments of the whole month, it’s become some sort of ritual since I discovered bubbleButtzz.com 2 months ago, I would check the page every morning hoping to find a new video of my favourite dancer, and when I found what I wanted I planned something special for the day.

Usually no homework or study that day, chilling after class and maybe ordering some food, and finally a good jerk off session with the most amazing ass out there, AuburnQueen_Twerk.

It took me a while to find her, watching some lame asses with barely enough meat on them to produce any kind of giggle, girls so full of themselves they thought that their asses were big or something, but no, shortly after I discovered her, my new goddess.

Saddly her upload schedule is by far the worst in the site, at least 1 video a week was the average, no with this girl, she uploaded only once a month, but boy it was fucking worth it.

Also she was getting more and more comfortable with the whole twerking thing, in the first video she was wearing yoga pants, they were very tight ones, almost like a second skin, and also what looked like some kind of sports outfit, but even with that less sexy outfit her bubble butt and thick thighs stole the show.

The way she moved and teased, offering such incredible ass to the camera, displaying it, inviting the viewer to get a piece of that…

I fell in love with her.

A month later she decided to show more skin, a tank top revealing a soft but firm midsection with the beginnings of a 4 pack and purple booty shorts, her dance style changed too, maybe pushed by the amount of patrons she won over just a month, riskier and sexier moves, it was a sight to behold. 

Also she was very discrete, little could be known of the actual person doing those videos, they were edited in a way her face could not be seen, only her bright orange mane, usually tied in a bun, she looked like a short girl, small frame even with the wide hips, and big thighs and ass, but h3r small chest and back made her looked like a very young girl, and that sounded bad to me, but I could not avoid being in awe for her next video, to see if she shows more skin even, maybe a twerk on her panties, or a POV lapdance.

These last few days were going to be long.  
  


* * *

So, October 4th, no new video, chances are she just bailed out, wanted some money or she met a sugar daddy, or I don’t know, I felt empty.

That afternoon I got home late, mom's new douchebag was home, he was supposed to move in today and I was not even interested in meeting him, 5 dudes and on some cases, his kids have passed through my home, she meets them, bangs them, waits a week or two to see if the can stand each other and brings them home to live, I know it sounds like the worst fucking idea, but my mother insists on doing the same thing over and over.

This was the sixth time since my father died when I was 6, now 11 years later she desperately wants to have a new husband.

“You need a father Nuno” she likes to say to me each time a new gym douchebag appears, she tries to make it sound as if it’s for me, but obviously not, she could not avoid being around men, it only took a month for her to bang some other dude after my father passed away, she is a fucking nympho but doesn’t want to admit it or look for help.

So here we are, the next 2 months worth of idiot is moving with us.

His name is Chuck, and he’s the complete package, expensive car, tall and built dude, works on tall buildings. My mom' favourite target, I saw him once, this one doesn’t look like the hot and dumb type, which scares me even more, but he believes he is some kind of super man and it’s so anoying.

I wanted to be stealthy while entering my house but as soon as I got opened the door mom shouted from the kitchen: “Come here Nuno, Chuck is here”.

‘Fuck’ I thought, I tried to not make any noise but she must have been waiting for me to arrive, so I draged my body to the kitchen and there he was, mom grabbed my by the shoulders and showed me to him like some kind of toy.

“Nuno meet Chuck, Chuck this is my son Nuno”, he smiled, a big, white fake smile.

“Sup, dude, Brenda told me a lot about you, I’m sure you and Vicky will get along just fine”.

Fuck, he comes with a daughter?

“She’s upstairs, I have given her the room next to yours, go introduce yourself. I have to help Chuck unload some things,” said my mother.

I decided to go upstairs to my room, still clinging to the possibility of a late upload, maybe some personal issue that caused a delay or something. When I walked past my new step sister’s room the door opened.

“Hey” said a childlike voice, so I turned around to find a small girl, not more than 145cm tall almost flat chested but with surprisingly wide hips.

“Hey, you must beeee…” I have forgotten her name.

“Vicky” said the girl with a very wide smile, “By chance wouldn’t you have something heavy that I can use?, my weights are too small already and dad doesn't want me going to a gym”. She did not look like the bodybuilder type but it piqued my interest.

“Yeah, I have a couple of them that I don’t use, dumbbells tho, not sure if they are good for you”.

“No, no they are perfect, just want some extra weight for my squats and abs workouts”, her legs did look thick, like very thick.

I was panicking, something was off, the hips, the legs, pettite stature and frame, she even had a beautiful auburn mane tied in a pony tail, fuck even the skin looked the same.

With no word I turned around heading towards my room, she must have understood I was signaling to follow because she was right behind me.

‘Okey, stay calm, don’t freak out’ I told myself.

‘What are the fucking chances that my mom’s new boyfriend teen daughter is the twerker I am obssed with?’ and then it came to me, I knew a way to know for sure.

“They are under my bed, in a red box, could you please take them out? I would like to get my bag off my shoulders” I said practically shaking.

The short teen walked to my bed and kneeled…

And there it was, the bubble butt that filled my wildest fantasies in front of me in all it’s magnificent glory, attached to my new stepsister.

The box, already in Vicky’s hands, was open and she was checking it’s contents “Cool, these weights are interchangable I could use them for months, Can I really keep’em?” Said the shortie looking at me, eyes full of pure joy, freckles under her eyes and all over her cheeks made her look even more childlike.

“Y-y-eah, no prob” she jumped in joy and left the room with the box on her arms not without giving me a peck in the cheek before leaving.

“Fuck, I hope mom marries that douchebag”.

* * *

I didn’t want to look like a weirdo, lusting after a girl that looked so young, I asked mom, she was 18 but for some reason didn't look like it at all.

Having her living in the same roof I lived made me have to behave, but I couldn’t help it, the amount of times I’ve jerked off to her videos, and now I can see her sitting on my couch, eating dinner in the same table as I am, sleeping, working out… dancing in the room next to mine.

It’s been only an hour since I discovered who is my new stepsister and I feel I’m about to go crazy.

I was on my PC, going trough those thoughts and trying to take my mind from what I’ve just discovered and my door opened and as I turned around.

“Hey, what are you doing big bro?” said Vicky as she just went and jumped on my bed, lying on her back playing with her portable console, her hair now loose and wet, but still shining like fire, with only a pink tank top and a pair of green booty shorts, her small breasts almost scaping her tank top and a good amount of her huge asschecks being on display, shorts not able to contain such amount of meat.

“Just playing some rankeds, but I am not very focused,” I said while checking her midriff, her almost 4 pack from last month have become a solid 4 pack and started leaning towards more definition.

“Oooh, I am sorry to hear that, did something happen to you at school? You can trust me” said with a smile while leaving her console aside and turning ass side up.

I almost seized up, suddenly the big globles of Vicky’s ass came to view, her wide, bubbly backside poking outside of her body with a size that did not belong to such a small and thin body. Her cheerful attitude accompanied by a wagging motion of her ass, and it, firm as it looked, moved to match her cat-like gesture.

My mouth dry, brain on meltdown but I manage to come up with something to reply: "There is a girl, I met her a couple of months ago but didn't see her often, and today I got to talk to her and I'm can't believe it"

She looked weirdly amused, she got up and sat on the edge of the bed, then stretched herself from head to toes and said to me: "If I were you, I would go for it, you look like a great guy and I think you are cute".

And just like that she left my room.

"What the fuck was that?"


End file.
